BLACK FOX: BOOK 1
by Yuki Phantomhive-kyuubi heir
Summary: 5yr Naruto Uzumaki-Nazimaki is tired of his village for treating him like shit. He leaves the village to get stronger,he meets 9yr Naguto Uzumaki(cousin), 5yr Natsumi Yuki-Uzumaki(his betrothe). They travel together to get stronger for the Uzumaki Clan to be rebuild,8 years later Naruto returns to Konoha for the exams but he is no longer the same Naruto they know.


_**BLACK FOX**_

Yuki:Hey Whats up? Anyway I dont own **Naruto**

Naruto:Enjoy

5yr Naruto Uzumaki-Nazimaki is tired of his village for treating him like shit. He leaves the village to get stronger,he

meets 9yr Naguto Uzumaki(cousin), 5yr Natsumi Yuki-Uzumaki(his betrothe). They travel together to get stronger for the Uzumaki Clan to be rebuild,8 years later Naruto returns to Konoha for the exams but he is no longer the same Naruto they know. (Menma-like look,godlike naruto,smarter,dark)naruto

-Thinking-

**Kyuubi talking**

_**Hai Nii-sama!=flashback talk**_

"Alright." talking

(To Naruto)

"Fuck my life. I hate this. Stupid Anbus dosent help me at all, Inu and Weasel are on a mission so this just makes my beatings worse then ever."Naruto said while going to his apartment.

(At the apartment)

"Okay tonight. I'll leave this fucking village to get stronger but first I'll pack and sneak around to find out why they hate me so much that would want to kill me so bad.",Naruto said as he entered inside. (Nighttime)'' Okay now i know why they hate me so much."

_**(*FLASHBACK*)**_

_**Okay lets go look around but I need to avoid the villagers so the only way is where the forest of the 4th that has a secret passage way that leds to the secret room of seals in Jii-san's Office. Alright so lets get started. -few minutes later- Cool I cant believe it I made it now to go to Jii-san's hou-*hits something* owww what is going on what is blocking my way. Great whatever is blocking my way had me bleed leaving blood flowing.*starts glowing* What the hell?! What is going on here...AWWWW! Why is there a mansion in the middle of a forest? Well I dont think Jii-san would mind if I went inside for a peak. -Inside the Mansion- Wow this is so cool!...Huh who's that...it looks like the 4th Hokage but who is that lady? Huh there are pictures of them together...Huh...No way they are married but from what Jii-san said he said that the forth hokage didnt marry anyone so why lie to me about it when he actually knows that he married to this women. I wonder what her name is? Oh well lookie here it says their names *Minato Nazimaki and Kushina Uzumaki-Nazimaki* no it cant be she was an Uzumaki wait theres a picture here it seems she was preganet...no it cant be...she cant be my mother can she ... no that is not right I cant be the son of the 'Blood red sea' and the 'Yellow flash of konoha'. **_**Hey Kit its true that is your mother and father**_**Huh who said that ?! **_**Close your eyes and calm down and think that you want to apper in your mind **_**Alright. -In Naru's Mind- Alright so Im in a sewer this disguse me anyway Im here mister voice! **_**Alright Kit now follow my voice -**_**follows the voice- **_**Welcome Kit to your mind and Im the Kyuubi no yoko its a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki-Nazimaki **_**Your the Kyuubi no yoko so I guess my thoughts were correct I am a mon- **_**Kit your not a monster so dont ever think that for you are just a child whatever those wimpy villagers think of you is not true you arent the one that was being controlled and destroying this village **_**Someone controlled you? **_**Yes you see on your day of birth a man with a sharingan came and attacked just moments after you came out of your mother Kushina Uzumaki-Nazimaki my 2nd host for you see when a female jinnjuuriki gives birth thier seals become weak and if not sealed right away after the birth then the tailed beast are able to escape and then after that the host will die but thanks to your mother's clan ability to live longer then other people she was able to survive after I came out your father sealed me in you knowing that even this would happen when you got older but he wanted you to live in the world where he wanted to be with you and your mom but sadly he couldnt as hokage he needed to do what was right **_**oh okay but hey kyuubi whats your real name because if Im right 'Kyuubi no yoko' is just a label right? **_**My name is Kuruma**_** Alright Kuruma nii-san! **_**Kuruma nii-san why call me that **_**Well if you were there at my birth wouldnt it be like you were my older brother and besides until now I always thought that I was alone but I wasnt for I had you there with me trying to protect me. **_**Alright from now on we are partners and brothers okay ototou**_** Hai Nii-san! **_**Alright Ototou I need you to get every scroll,weapons,books so I can seal them inside you before we get out of this village **_**Hai! Oh Nii-san can I take a picture? **_**sure**

**(*FLASHBACK END*)**

" Alright time to go Konoha and hope when we see eachother again you will all fall down on your knees."said Naruto who then left the village.

(Now to Naruto who is talking with Kuruma)

"So your going to train me but in my mind and when Im awake i will train by read everything that I took and practice them."**Yes"**Alright well I better get started."said Naruto who then trained until night came. Then he fell asleep and ended up in his mind which is no longer a sewer but a forest with a lake,den and a flower field."So Nii-san what will you teach?"**I will teach you sealth and survival also I will teach you the Fox Style but before I do I need to turn you half fox until you can become a full fox demon which wont be until your 13 birthday**"Alright nii-san but is there something you arent telling me at all that will happen during the time because I get the feeling that something is going to happen on my 13 birthday."**Dont worry aout it ototou alright so lets begin just so you know this will sting a bit**Naruto just nodded and they began the process to turn Naruto into a half fox."AHHHHH...NUGHH!"screamed Naruto in pain. -few minutes later- **Okay Naru-ototou I am done look at your new look I say that I did a good job making you look dark and cool oh but sorry about the hair when I was working on your look I barely noticed the hair and when I finally did it was already too late to fix it but I could add one more touch if you want me too but come on look in the pond I say this will be the best adventure that we are going to have in the future**Naruto then walked over to the pond and saw what his older brother saw. He was wearing black anbu pants,a crimson shirt, a black coat(like kirito-kun),red arm bands(from Menma),black fingerless gloves and on them they have a sliver plates on them, then on the bottom of his pants he has red tape around his ankels and black ninja sandals. He lost his baby fat and had grew a few inches that would match his age just right, his hair was no longer blond instead it turned pitch black and his eyes were no longer clear ocean blue instead misty grayish-blue took over and his whiskers are no longer there. "Hey Nii-san can you like put deep crimson on the tips of my hair and can you make my hair look like my father?"Naruto asked Kuruma who nodded and did just that.

Yuki:Well thats all oh and please give me some ideas if i should give naruto a1 or 2 kekkei genkai and if i should change his name thanks alot please comment and subcribe.

:3


End file.
